


Because you're dead and I'm alive

by June_Crescent



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Crescent/pseuds/June_Crescent
Summary: "You were the only reason I stayed alive ... And you're dead ... I don't know where I'm going, if one day I'd be able to even smile or talk again ... My heart has been taken away, my joy, my reason for living, my whole, my soul ... "





	

Cloud was trembling. He no longer even regarded his life completely broke, totally absent and passive. The blond had greasy hair, blue eyes that had lost all their brilliance. And yet today he had to find the courage to get up, take a shower, many had hoped for a speech from him, but the Chocobo boy had always refused, shaking his head from left to right. And yet, he was there, he sat like an idiot in that black suit, listening to an idiot priest talking about his lover, in front of the crowd of people who were just staring at him with pity. Finally Cloud stood up, dragged himself to this platform, while the religious person moved slightly away, leaving all the place to the young man who stood in front of the microphone, eyes fixed on Zack's remains that lay in a coffin before him. His voice, too long extinguished, was broken and he had several false starts before he could begin to express himself without too much harm, his voice rocky.

"- I know that many did not think I was going to make a speech but ... Zack, I do it for you ... If you knew ... I beat Sephiroth ... Peace has returned and will last. You know, I have the impression that centuries have passed since I no longer felt your comforting arms around my waist, or your hair tickling my neck when I woke up in your arms. Ever since you left, I had a lot to do and now I fully realize how much your absence can affect me. You didn't have the right ... We were all so happy ... I know you couldn't forget all these moments of joy, sorrow, anxiety, disputes, love, laughter and of tenderness. So surely from there you watch me, but honestly it's not enough for me! I want you there, not in this damn tomb, you promised me asshole! You should never leave me, never abandon me and you all died leaving me like an idiot, you had no right! "

His voice broke in sobs but he couldn't stop all his despair.

"I'm angry with you, we're engaged! You got engaged and you didn't even have the balls to hold until the date of the wedding before you die! I am alone .. Terribly and desperately alone ... But that, you do not care ... Because, you are dead ... And that I I'm alive ... I want to see you again ... I want to live this life you promised me ... Go back a few months back, find your kisses, your touch, the loves bites you left everywhere on my body , the bruises, the bites, I miss terribly all of which , I feel empty .. No interest ... You were the only reason why I was alive ... And you're dead ... I don't know if I should once again be able to smile or speak again ... My heart, my joy, my reason for living , My whole soul ... The pain that I feel is acute and will never disappear ... Every time my chest rises to inspire, I feel that I am planting a hundred knives in all my body ... It's unbearable ... Zack ... I beg you .. Wake up ... Hold your promises ... "

It was now four or five hours since Cloud was lying close to the grave of his beloved, his heart heavy, the furrows of tears no longer wanting to stop. He was no longer hungry, more thirsty, colder in spite of the November air, he no longer felt, no longer lived. Even when he pulled out the blade, raising his sleeve to reveal his already scarred arm, and gave a quick blow to one of his veins, then repeated the same operation to the twin wrist, he felt nothing more. As blood flowed over the floor, gradually emptying the blond of his vital liquid, Cloud gave himself a slight smile and snuggled a little more against the ground. Gently the young man no longer felt the ground, no longer the wind or the snow, he no longer saw, no longer heard, and yet he was not afraid, for a slight friction against his neck and arms firmly clinging around his waist signaled his success.

They were together.


End file.
